The main purpose of the project is to investigate the relationships among maternal/child nutritional and health status, breastfeeding behavior, and postpartum amenorrhea. A secondary focus is to investigate relationships among maternal/child health and nutritional status, breastfeeding behavior, and waiting time to conception. The data derive from the Ngaglik project, a longitudinal birth interval-specific study from central Java, Indonesia. The research will use innovative hazard model analysis to investigate these relationships. Nutritional status of mothers and their children was assessed anthropometrically at monthly visits for two years. Health status was also assessed at these visits. In addition, breastfeeding behavior (frequency of day-time, night-time, duration of suckling, and timing of liquid and solid supplementation) was elicited monthly. These variables will be treated as time varying covariates in the proposed hazard model analysis. Since health and nutritional status have not been previously assessed for this population, other aims of the project are: a) to initially assess the nutritional status of mothers from the longitudinal, anthropometric data during their pregnancy and postpartum period, and b) to initially assess the nutritional status of children from the longitudinal, anthropometric growth data.